2006
Events *16 March: Gerry Hunt/BrenB/''Streets of Dublin'' signing, Forbidden Planet International, Crampton Quay, Dublin *25 March: Dublin Comic & Toy Mart, Wynn's Hotel, 35-39 Lower Abbey Street, Dublin *16-18 June: Q-Con XIII, Queen's University, Belfast *14 July: TokyoPop Manga Event, Easons, Dundrum Shopping Centre and O'Connell Street, Dublin *4-6 August: MeCon science fiction convention, QUB Elms Centre, Malone Road, Belfast *17 August: Century City launched at the John Hewitt bar, Donegall Street, Belfast *7-8 October: 24 Hour Comics Day, Central Hotel, Dublin *14-15 October: Octocon science fiction convention, Glenroyal Hotel, Maynooth *25 November: Dublin City Comic Con, Temple Bar Music Centre, Dublin Publications Ireland ;20,000 Leagues *''Sancho'' by Alan Nolan, Ian Whelan and various ;Aeon Press *''Spell Maffia'' by John Lee, Bob Neilson and Denise O'Moore ;Atomic Diner *''Freakshow'' by Rob Curley and various ;Cló Mhaigh Eo *''An Táin'' by Colmán Ó Raghallaigh and Barry Reynolds ;Downright Bockedy *''Negotiating the Beast'' by John Robbins *''Vacancy for Satan'' by John Robbins ;Fail Comics *''Thorne'' by Gareth Cummins, Kevin Long and Paul Duffy ;Gill & McMillan *''Up Every Tree'' by Martyn Turner ;Hibernia Comics *''Doomlord'' by John Wagner, Alan Grant and Heinzl ;V1 Comics *''Daddy's Rules'' by Bob Neilson and Carlos Devisia *''Father Further Investigates by Bob Neilson and Denise O'Moore ;Others *''Blackshapes'' by Philip Barrett *''Boredom... by George Clarke and Miguel Martin *''Century City'' by various *''The Dubliner'' (Dublin) *"Hurling Matters" by Sebastian Jaster, Kilkenny People *''Lint'' by Philip Barrett *''Loserdom'' by Anto and Eugene Dillon *''Matter'' by Philip Barrett *''Mr Maximo and Rabbit'' by Bridgeen Gillespie *''Mongrel'' by various *''Puny Earthling'' by Pádraig Ó Méalóid and various *''Small Axe'' by various *''Stock Car Ninja'' by Bob Byrne *''This Way Up'' by various The Web *''The Beaten Track'' by Dan Walsh *''BifSniff Comics'' by Brendan O'Connell and Frank Prendergast *''Carnival of Cabbage'' by Patrick Hickey *''Cyanide and Happiness'' by Dave McElfatrick, Kris Wilson, Rob DenBleyker and Matt Melvin *''Don and Doll'' by Dolores Fogarty and Adrian Mee *''Drastic Comics'' by Adam Murray *''The End'' by Tommie Kelly *''The Forge: Project Longinus'' by Cavan Scott, Mark Wright and Bryan Coyle *''Irish Comic Challenge'' by various *''Looseville'' by Alan Moloney *''Matchstick Cats'' by Neal O'Carroll *''Neko the Kitty'' by Gearóid Molloy *''Press Start to Play'' by Adam Law and Daryl Walker *''Wasted Epiphanies'' by Deirdre Ruane UK *''The 86ers'' by Gordon Rennie and P. J. Holden, 2000AD *''Dan Dare'': "The Gates of Eden" by Tim Booth, Spaceship Away *''Dan Dare': "Green Nemesis" by Rod Barzilay, Don Harley and Tim Booth, Spaceship Away *''Hero Killers'' by Andy Winter and Declan Shalvey, Moonface Press *''Jeremy Kyle vs the Neocons'' by Andrew Luke *''Mister Amperduke'' by Bob Byrne in Judge Dredd Megazine *''Some Forgotten Part'' by Leonie O'Moore *"Squandered Eden" by Michael Carroll and P. J. Holden, MangaQuake *''Wild West Wendy'' by Richmond Clements and Vicky Stonebridge USA *''The Atheist'' by Phil Hester and John McCrea, Image *''The Boys'' by Garth Ennis and Darick Robertson *''Buckaroo Banzai'': "Return of the Screw" by Earl Mac Rauch and Stephen Thompson, Moonstone Books *''Chronicles of Wormwood'' by Garth Ennis and Jacen Burrows *''CSI'': "Dying in the Gutters" by Steven Grant and Stephen Mooney, IDW Canada *''Burnt Soul'' by Kieran Murphy and Marco Tarditti, Coscom Entertainment Media *Bob Byrne, Ghost of a doubt - Greg O' Brien Interview, 6 January 2006 Category:Events Category:2006